


Altus

by olliolli_oxenfree



Series: amatusparadeweek [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, kept vague so any inquisitor could fit really, more realizations of feelings during sex, this remains the sappiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliolli_oxenfree/pseuds/olliolli_oxenfree
Summary: Day seven of Amatus Parade Week: Point of View
Mirror





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://fleetingshadowdm.tumblr.com/post/146534412081)

There is a mirror in Inquisitor Trevelyan’s chambers. It is no eluvian, though it certainly has the dimensions of one. The Inquisitor uses it for trivial matters: checking his hair, cleaning his teeth, _getting dressed_. It usually sits in a corner between the bathing room and the desk, so far out of the way it’s almost on the balcony.

Sometimes, though, the mirror moves. The Inquisitor will drag it near the edge of the bed. Dorian isn’t one for sappy speech or ridiculous metaphor; but when the Inquisitor positions the mirror _just so_ , it becomes magic.

The Inquisitor spreads him open on display. No restraint is needed beyond the Inquisitor’s hands and knees. The knees don’t even pin him, just rest beside his on the bed. Wherever they shift Dorian’s follow, desperate for the slightest touch. One of the Inquisitor’s hands stays wrapped around his wrists, holding them in place at the small of his back. The other rests on Dorian’s throat. Not enough to choke, barely enough to be felt when he swallows, but enough to redirect Dorian’s gaze should it wander.

Once, Dorian’s gaze wandered quite frequently. Either away from the reflection or closing off entirely to better handle the sensations that border on too much. He has, however, always possessed a vain streak. One the Inquisitor is only too willing to indulge in, and may have indulged too much with the ease he now keeps Dorian in place. He is quite a marvel to watch; chest heaving and sweat making trails down the length of his body. Should he get too overwhelmed, there is always the Inquisitor.

Dorian finds the true wonder of the spectacle over his shoulder. The Inquisitor sometimes has his eyes closed, sometimes not. He’ll keep steady eye-contact in the mirror as he licks, kisses, and bites his way across Dorian’s neck and shoulders: lips and teeth catching on the chain of Dorian’s family amulet. He never stops moving his hips either, brushing Dorian’s prostate with each thrust.

It’s almost too much. It _is_ too much when the Inquisitor releases his wrists to tweak at a nipple, slide the hand down light enough to tickle and wrap it around the base of his cock. Dorian whines, head thrown back as he bites down on the word that would bring a crashing end to this fantasy. He is safe in Skyhold, safer here where the Inquisitor holds him. Too safe, perhaps, as the word keeps threatening to slip free.

He loses the syllables in the whimpers the Inquisitor draws from him. The sounds slip to breathless gasps as the Inquisitor twists his wrist in tandem with his thrusts. He has been teetering on the edge for too long, and as he throws his head back to shout his release it transforms halfway and he cries the word so loud his throat turns raw.

“ _Amatus!_ ”

The Inquisitor slumps forward as Dorian falls back. It would be nice to simply support one another as they recover, but now that it’s been uttered it _can’t stop_ and Dorian turns around, hands reaching for the Inquisitor and pushing him down so they lie atop the mattress. He cradles the Inquisitor’s head and holds him near, breathing _beloved_ into every open-mouthed kiss.

A hand comes up and strokes his hair while he moves down. He sucks and bites the Inquisitor’s neck, marking _amatus_ there for all to see. Now he’s done it. Once the Inquisitor regains his sense of self he’s going to ask the most _awkward_ questions. He might even have them answered. After all…

Dorian’s become a unicorn.


End file.
